Impossível de esquecer
by Stephanie Cribb
Summary: Havia chegado o dia. O New Directions iria conquistar seu segundo título de campeão nacional da competição entre corais. Desta vez eles iriam para Los Angeles O que era uma aventura nova e excitante para todos, poderia ser, para Sam, um dia imprevisível. Não só por se tratar do resultado da competição, mas por se tratar do fato de que Mercedes Jones estava por ali, em algum lugar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eu disse que iria voltar com uma fanfic Samcedes escrita em português, não disse ?**_

_**Bom, espero que vocês apreciem a história e me deixem bastantes comentários. Ela também está sendo postada no NYAH!Fanfition, então se vocês quiserem me deixar comentários por lá também... A página está na minha 'bio'.**_

_**Tenham uma boa leitura.**_

* * *

Finalmente Los Angeles. Finalmente as Nacionais... Sim, o New Directions estava na 'Cidade dos anjos' para mais uma disputa. Era a final da temporada e eles vinham trabalhando arduamente para conseguir, mais uma vez, o maior título da competição entre corais.

Este ano eles tinham um adversário especial. Algo como... um novo Vocal Adrenaline. Era o Throat Explotion. Poucos deles conheciam seu trabalho, mas todos puderam imaginar o quão difícil seria aquela batalha...

Senhor Schue e os alunos chegaram à cidade dois dias antes da competição. Era o suficiente para reconhecer o lugar, ensaiar e... Se divertir ! E era isso o que eles precisavam: Diversão ! Os últimos meses estavam repletos de tensão, eles estavam completamente amedrontados... _'Talvez um passeio fizesse bem à mente de cada um.' _Pensou o professor Schue, logo depois de acomodar seus alunos em dois quartos.

E assim fizeram ! Foram se divertir.

Tudo naquela cidade cheirava a praia, férias, e diversão. Hollywood era o bairro mais incrível que eles já haviam visitado. Agora estavam em cima de um ônibus. Um daqueles para turistas. Passavam por uma avenida repleta de palmeiras e ao fundo conseguiam enxergar, no alto do morro, a palavra Hollywood. Seus olhos brilharam e eles souberam que era hora de comemorar. Cantando !

Foi o segundo momento mágico daquela viagem – o primeiro fora quando eles saíram do aeroporto e se deram conta de que aquilo não era um sonho. E a medida que os versos e as estrofes da música iam chegando ao fim, alguns voltavam a se sentar para descansar. Até que Blaine avistou alguém que o intrigou. Era uma moça. Jovem. Ele a conhecia. Tinha certeza disso. Ela trajava um vestido azul e uma jaqueta alguns tons mais claros. Seus cabelos estavam curtos, lisos, e os óculos escuros escondiam toda sua identidade facial. Blaine continuava certo de uma coisa: Ele conhecia aquela mulher. E então, quando todos terminaram – finalmente – de cantar e se contentavam com gargalhadas, o rapaz cutucou o braço de Unique – que estava ao seu lado – com o cotovelo. Usando a cabeça, ele apontou para a calçada oposta ao lado da pista em que o ônibus andava.

- Oh meu Deus ! – Unique disse em voz alta assustando a todos. Blaine a olhou sem entender e ficou mais intrigado quando viu o seu enorme sorriso. Agora ele tinha certeza de que conhecia aquela mulher e precisava saber quem era. – Mercedes está aqui ! – Exclamou quase em um grito.

- Oh meu Deus ! Onde ? – Tina estava feliz e levantou rapidamente de seu acento. Ela precisava ver a antiga amiga. Unique esticou seu braço e apontou para a jovem que saía de um café e entregava algumas sacolas para alguém que parecia lhe servir de... motorista. – Oh, meu Deus, ela está linda ! – Vibrou. – Mercedes ! – Ela se atreveu a chamar seu nome.

Então era Mercedes... Blaine estava certo de que a conhecia de algum lugar e sorriu ao se dar conta de que era sua antiga companheira de clube do coral. Ao mesmo tempo sua feição pareceu preocupada. Enquanto todos estavam felizes e contentes em gritar a amiga, Blaine olhou o para frente e viu a lateral de uma cabeça cheia de fios loiros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Era Sam, e sua feição não parecia tão alegre quanto a dos outros. Ele olhava toda a situação sem demonstrar emoção alguma. Nem parecia o Sam de alguns instantes atrás... Ele até resolveu virar para frente e abaixar o rosto.

Blaine soube o porquê daquela reação mesmo sem ninguém o dizer. Apaixonara-se por Sam, naquele ano, tornaram-se melhores amigos... Com certeza ele conhecia aquele loiro muito bem. Então, prontamente e, com cuidado, ele saiu do lado de Unique e sentou no lugar vago que havia ao lado de Sam.

- Está tudo bem ? – Perguntou com calma enquanto procurava seus olhos. Ele se assustou um pouco.

- Ah... Sim, está. – Disse largando a barra de sua camiseta quadriculada. – Por que não estaria ? – Olhou nos olhos de Blaine tentando não mostrar qualquer sentimento. Não sorriu. Primeiro olhou novamente para Mercedes e a viu entrar em uma loja – de roupas. Depois forçou um sorriso para Blaine.

A jovem estava desde cedo fazendo compras. Seu novo contrato musical – que agora dera certo – lhe rendia muitos bons frutos. Ela conseguiu alugar um apartamento. O dividia com sua antiga colega de quarto no alojamento de UCLA, mas a menina não podia contribuir muito com as contas. Mesmo que Mercedes não se importasse em pagar tudo sozinha – uma vez que a remuneração da nova gravadora e o dinheiro que ela ganhara como backing vocal eram mais que o suficiente – sua colega não achava aquilo nada justo.

Depois de ter gastado dinheiro em bolsas e sapatos, naquele dia, Mercedes necessitou um café. Eram dez da manhã e ela pediu ao motorista – que não era particular dela e sim da gravadora – lhe deixasse no Starbucks mais perto.

Vale lembrar que sua carreira estava apenas começando. Ela obteve sucesso com seu cd, mas seu contrato havia sido cancelado... Graças a uma casa – noturna – de shows, e alguns colegas da universidade, – que a ajudaram a vender o material – Mercedes conheceu novas pessoas e assinou novos papéis. E ela tinha todos os tipos de regalias existentes nessa vida: incluindo um motorista.

Ao sair do café resolveu que compraria vestidos. Sendo assim, entregou as sacolas ao motorista – quem a esperava na porta – e lhe disse algo como 'Espere por mim.' E andou até o final do quarteirão onde havia uma loja repleta de produtos da _Asos_.

* * *

_**Por enquanto é isso, galera.**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e me deem a opinião de vocês nos reviews. **_

_**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voltei com o segundo capítulo, pessoal. Espero que dessa vez eu consiga mais reviews também. Espero, mais ainda, que vocês estejam curtindo a história.**_

_**Tenham uma boa leitura.**_

* * *

Cerca de cinco minutos e o New Directions já estava de volta ao hotel. Sim, era um hotel perto do centro comercial e perto do auditório onde eles iriam se apresentar.

O professor William Schuester ouviu diversas reclamações – vindo principalmente de Tina, Unique e Kitty. Elas queriam voltar para a rua, queriam conhecer as praias, queriam gastar nos shoppings... foram repreendidas por um severo 'não' e uma ordem para ensaiar os vocais das músicas que eles cantariam dali a dois dias.

- Hm... Senhor Schue... – Sam o chamara. Eles haviam acabado de voltar e ainda estavam no hall da recepção.

- Ah, oi Sam. Diga. – Ele se virou e deixou Tina, Unique e Kitty discutirem alguma coisa irrelevante entre si.

- Eu estava pensando... Será que eu posso sair por alguns instantes ? – Ele perguntou sem jeito enquanto mexia as mãos e tentava não encarar o professor.

- Sam, nós acabamos de voltar. As meninas também me pediram para sair, mas... Eu não posso deixar. Temos uma competição para vencer daqui há dois dias. – Lamentou e o viu concordar de cabeça baixa. – Por que tanta urgência ? – Perguntou curioso.

- Dizem que o Starbucks tem um frapuccino melhor do que o Lima Bean. – Disse ainda agoniado. Senhor Schue riu.

- Ah, qual é, Sam ?! O Starbucks não sairá do lugar. – O professor sorriu.

- Senhor Schue ? Que tal se eu for com ele ? – Blaine interviu e o professor não pareceu gostar da idéia. Olhou bem o rosto dos dois e depois desviou o olhar para o pequeno tumulto que seus outros alunos faziam ali.

- Tudo bem. – Disse sem pensar duas vezes. – Por favor, não demorem e não deixem os outros saberem que eu os deixei ir. – Suplicou e obteve um par de sorrisos agradecidos.

Os amigos andaram até a porta principal.

- Cara, obrigada pela ajuda, mas você não precisa ir comigo. – Sam pôs a mão no ombro e Blaine e lhe disse sinceramente.

- Eu sei. – Ele riu. – Eu não pensava mesmo em ir... Você tem muito o que conversar com Mercedes.

- O quê ? – Ele se fez de desentendido. – Do que você está falando ?

- Não seja tonto, Sam. Eu sei que você vai lá fora para procurá-la. – Sam abriu a boca mas não conseguia dizer nada. Queria negar aquilo, mas Blaine estava totalmente certo. – Ei, fique tranqüilo. Eu não estou te julgando. – Também pousou sua mão no ombro do amigo. – E não contarei a ninguém. – Sussurrou e sorriu.

- Obrigada ! – Sam disse sorrindo e transparecendo alívio.

O abraçou e saiu, quase que correndo, do hotel.

Ele poderia fazer aquele caminho andando sem problemas. Era rápido. Se de ônibus eles gastaram cinco minutos, à pé deveriam ser cerca de dez. E assim foi. Dez minutos andando extremamente rápido e ele estava em frente à loja. Olhou o letreiro para ter certeza de que era a loja na qual Mercedes havia entrado. Secou o suor acumulado em sua testa, abanou a camiseta fazendo com que ela desgrudasse de seu corpo e respirou fundo. Abriu a porta e entrou.

A loja não estava muito cheia e ele viu poucos homens ali. Na verdade, eles deveriam ser o gerente e alguns vendedores. Correu seu olhar um pouco e só avistou mulheres. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e pôs-se a andar.

- Só tamanho pequeno ? Não é possível ! Como uma marca deste porte vai ter apenas o tamanho pequeno de um vestido ? – A voz era feminina e soava em um tom aborrecido e autoritário. Quase gritava. – Faça o que for preciso ! Ligue para outra franquia, ligue para a fábrica, mas traga o meu tamanho ! – A mulher empurrou o tecido vermelho contra o peito do vendedor que saiu constrangido. Ela bufou e pôs-sê a procurar outras peças. – Eu deveria sair e ir comprar em outra loja. – Ela reclamou para si mesma.

- Hm... Mercedes ? – Era ela. Ele sabia que era ela desde a primeira palavra que saíra de sua boca. Só ela tinha aquele tom de voz quando estava irritada: doce, mas ao mesmo tempo intimidador.

Ela virou prontamente. Estava irritada e pronta para reclamar, por isso nem se deu ao trabalho de reconhecer ou não aquela voz, mas perdeu a pose ao ver quem estava parado a sua frente. _'Sam Evans ? Oh, meu Deus !'_

- Sam ? – Seus olhos triplicaram de tamanho e suas sobrancelhas foram franzidas. Ele ainda não havia sorrido. Estava com medo, estava preocupado. E se Mercedes não quisesse lhe ver ? E se não quisesse conversar ? Bom, todos esses pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela deu um passo à frente. – O que faz aqui ? – Perguntou confusa e piscou.

- Não está feliz em me ver ? – Controlou a falha que tentava passar por cima de sua voz. Ele estava nervoso, ela percebeu isso. Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água e suas bochechas vermelhas. Ela também estava nervosa, mas tentou sorrir para não transparecer. O abraçou de forma doce a apertada. Sam inspirou fundo e, por um momento, viajou com o perfume que ela exalava.

- Claro que sim ! – Lhe sorriu fraco depois de se desvencilhar do abraço. Ainda estava nervosa. – Só estou... surpresa.

- Nós viemos para as Nacionais. – Ele revelou, por fim, o motivo de estar na cidade. Será que ela havia se esquecido das Nacionais ? Será que ela ao menos _sabia_ ?

- Oh... É verdade. Eu havia me esquecido das nacionais. – Ela mexeu no cabelo. – Estou tão ansiosa para ver os outros. – Disse antes de encará-lo, e quando o fez, se deparou com um olhar doce e mareado. Sam sorria sem mostrar os dentes e parecia não prestar atenção no que ela falava.

Naquele momento, um pequeno silêncio se instalou entre eles. Nem os ruídos na loja atrapalharam aquela conexão. Mercedes deixou seu olhar perdido nos olhos verdes de Sam e, involuntariamente, abriu um sorriso tímido e gentil.

- Senhora ? – Era o vendedor que a atendera. Ele surgira por trás da moça com o vestido, agora no tamanho certo, nas mãos. Mercedes pareceu não despertar do transe até que Sam apontou por cima de seus ombros.

- Ah... – Ela se virou. – É senhorita. – O corrigiu. – E não é mais necessário. – Se referiu ao vestido. - Muito obrigada. – Ela sorriu para o atendente que, assim como Sam, não entendeu aquela atitude calma.

Mercedes andou. Passou por Sam e pegou sua mão. O arrastou até o lado de fora da loja e, ainda sorrindo, o olhou.

- Onde estão os outros ? – Ela mexeu um pouco sua cabeça e procurou até onde sua vista alcançava.

- Hm... No hotel.

- Eu achei que eles tivessem..

- Oh, não... Eu vim sozinho. – Tentou parecer natural. – Bem, nós estávamos todos por aqui há um tempo atrás. Te vimos caminhando por aqui.

- Sério ? – Ela sorriu incrédula. – Por que não me chamaram ?

- Nós chamamos. – Disse ainda tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. – Mas você não ouviu...

- E que desculpa você deu ao Senhor Schue para sair do hotel ? – Ela riu sugestiva enquanto cruzava seus braços sobre o peito. – Ele nunca nos deixava sair em véspera de competição.

- Starbucks. Dizem que ele é melhor que o Lima Bean. – Disse enquanto seu olhar vagava. Ela deixou as sobrancelhas levantarem e riu. – E, bom, Blaine me deu uma forcinha...

- Bem... Já que estamos aqui... – Ela se aproximou e o puxou pela mão. – Acho que posso te provar o quão melhor é o café daqui. – Andou no sentido oposto ao inicial e disse ao motorista que desse uma volta.

Eles entraram no café e se dirigiram até o balcão. Mercedes pediu uma água e sugeriu um Mocka Latte para o amigo. Esperaram o pedido em silêncio e, depois de pegarem suas bebidas, foram sentar.

- Você irá nos ver, não irá ? – Ele perguntou esperançoso. Parecia uma criança. Ela lhe sorriu ignorando a pergunta. Admirar sua pueril face era muito mais agradável naquele momento. Ele deu uma golada rápida na bebida enquanto analisava o rosto da morena.

- Oh... – Ela então reparou que lhe devia uma resposta. – Sim. – Gaguejou. Não estava certa daquilo. Havia esquecido completamente das Nacionais. Precisava checar sua agenda. – É claro que vou. – Sorriu satisfeita com sua tentativa de esconder o pequeno nervosismo.

- Legal. – Ainda estava como uma criança e lhe sorria satisfeito agora. – Wow ! Esse frapuccino é realmente melhor do que o que temos em Lima... – Ele disse voltando a atenção para seu copo. Mercedes riu.

- Deixe-me... – Ela inclinou seu corpo sobre a mesa e esticou o braço. Com o polegar, limpou o pequeno – quase insignificante - bigode de chocolate que se formara acima dos lábios superiores de Sam.

Ele não percebeu, prontamente, o que ela fazia, mas ao sentir o toque suave e calmo daquela pele sobre seus lábios, resolveu fechar os olhos. O lugar, agora, parecia estar vazio e aquela sensação era... Maravilhosa !

Talvez a intenção de Mercedes fosse, inocente e verdadeiramente, limpar os lábios de Sam. Ela não pensou muito ao inclinar seu corpo, mas quando sentiu aquela pequena carne macia sob deu dedo, arrependeu-se deliciosamente daquilo. Não era uma boa ideia eles dois juntos novamente, mas ela gostava de pensar e fantasiar sobre aquilo.

Sam, ainda de olhos fechados, inclinou o rosto levemente e pressionou seus lábios contra aquele pequeno toque. Ela poderia ter se afastado, mas não o fez. Suspirou. Por fim ele abriu os olhos, e quando ela se deu conta de como o rapaz a encarava, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e se afastou como em um susto. Eles sustentaram um olhar sugestivo e constrangedor ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada. – Ele disse devagar e sorriu para, depois, dar outra golada no café. Ela sorriu tentando transparecer normalidade e se recostou na cadeira.

Seguiram o resto dos minutos em silêncio.

- Anh... Eu acho que preciso ir. – Ambos já estavam fora da loja e andavam, em silêncio, pela calçada. Mercedes o olhou.

- Sim. – Tentou não mostrar muito sentimento. – Não quero que se meta em problemas por mim...

- Oh... Está tudo bem. – Lhe sorriu ao pôr as mãos dentro dos bolsos de seu jeans. – Acho que... – Ambos estavam sem graça. Não sabiam o que fazer ou dizer na hora da despedida. – Adeus ? – Franziu o cenho. Ela riu.

- Até mais. – Ela sorriu ao notar seu desconforto e se aproximou o puxando para um abraço.

Sam inspirou fundo. Queria dormir, àquela noite, com o perfume dela em seus sonhos. E depois disso, se separaram. Ela lhe esfregou o braço enquanto sorria e resolveu andar. Deixou Sam parado bem onde estava e caminhou até o ponto onde seu motorista estacionava o carro. Bem na hora.

Por um momento ela sentiu falta _daquele_ Sam. Aquele de três anos atrás, que não desistiria de lutar até tê-la de volta. Agora ele parecia... Inseguro. Bom, ela não podia exigir muito, ele era só um garoto do último ano do ensino médio. Mas havia mudado muito em um ano e meio... E talvez isso não fosse um problema, ela também não se reconhecia mais. E isso já fazia tempo.

* * *

_**É isso por enquanto, gente. Espero que vocês estejam gostando e me deixem saber como estou indo, ok ?**_

_**Besitos :***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Embora ninguém tenha comentado o capítulo dois, eu resolvi voltei com mais um, pessoal ! Espero que vocês gostem e comente bastante dessa vez (:**_

_**Tenham uma boa leitura (:**_

* * *

O resto da quinta feira passou tranqüila. Depois de voltar para o hotel, Sam e Wiliam tiveram de lidar com uma Tina mal humorada, uma Kitty sarcástica e uma Unique indignada. A melhor desculpa que acharam fora: _"Sam não passou bem com os cachorros-quente que comeu e teve de ir à farmácia."_Obvio que o adolescente odiou aquela pequena resposta do professor, mas estava ocupado demais lembrando do fim de manhã que passara ao lado de Mercedes para se preocupar com desculpas esfarrapadas.

– Ei, cara. Você está bem ? – Blaine interrompeu os pensamentos de Sam que estava sentado na beira da cama.

Eles estavam no quarto masculino ensaiando enquanto o professor ajeitava alguns documentos. As meninas estavam no outro quarto fazendo qualquer coisa irrelevante e os meninos ali, ensaiando...

O loiro fora interrompido de seus pensamentos pela voz amigável de Blaine. Sorriu-lhe verdadeiramente.

– Por que não estaria ? – Deixou as mãos no ar.

– Parece que alguém obteve sucesso em sua caça hoje cedo... – Riu junto a Sam e lhe deixou um pequeno soco no ombro. – Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas... Se for certo, não a deixe escapar mais uma vez, ok ? – Pediu-lhe. Sam apreciou aquilo e sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Parecia pensar um pouco. – Ok, venha... Terá muito tempo para pensar nisso. – Blaine o interrompeu assim que levantou e o puxou para o outro lado do quarto.

* * *

Sexta feira passou sem muitos problemas. Eles almoçaram em um restaurante famoso e não tão caro naquela parte da cidade. Feito isso, tiveram duas horas de descanso no hotel. Alguns aproveitaram para dormir. Estavam desde cedo em pé, repassando a coreografia.

Sam não conseguia pregar o olho. Desde a última noite. Tudo girava em torno de apenas uma pessoa: _Mercedes_. Desde seu encontro quase inesperado, ele só pensava nela. Teve problemas até para se concentrar nos ensaios...

"Acho melhor você se empenhar mais se quiser vencer, boca de truta." Kitty era violenta e impaciente como sempre.

"Sam, se não for ajudar é melhor não atrapalhar!" Tina. Amargurada desde quando mesmo ?

"Ei, cara, nós precisamos de você. O que está havendo ?" Graças a Deus Sam podia contar com Blaine. _Apenas com ele_.

E ele fez o possível. Por sorte, já conhecia as músicas há tempos e sua parte na coreografia não exigia tanto esforço. Talvez desse para ensaiar de maneira construtiva e continuar pensando nas curvas de _sua garota_.

O professor Will Schuester passou nos quartos às quatro da tarde e os levou para ensaiar no auditório. Esse era extremamente maior do que o de Lima. Talvez menor se fosse comparado ao de Nova Iorque, mas para os novos aquilo era um tanto surreal.

Havia um coral ensaiando. Houveram boatos de que era o Throat Explotion, mas ninguém tinha certeza. Cada clube esperava em uma sala diferente, então não sabiam ao certo de quem era a vez de usar o palco, assim trapaças, espiões e alunos curiosos eram evitados.

Às seis, quando o sol já começava a abaixar, eles voltaram ao hotel. Não, não estavam entregues ao descanso, estavam destinados a se preparar para uma maratona de ensaios até as dez da noite. E, com muita reclamação feminina, eles seguiram.

Quando finalmente se recolheram, Sam se recostou na cabeceira da cama e tirou o celular do bolso. O quarto estava escuro e os meninos pareciam já ter adormecido. Quando a luz branca do aparelho brilhou, ele não pôde evitar apertar os olhos.

Abriu sua agenda de contatos e rolou a tela até chegar a um nome específico. Era uma garota. Bem, já era um mulher... Mercedes Jones. Admirou aquele nome forte por alguns instantes e, em seguida, desviou seu olhar para a opção 'escrever mensagem.' Ele não sabia o que fazer. Na verdade, ele queria dizer como sentia sua falta e como ela tomara conta de absolutamente todos os seus pensamentos desde aqueles minutos no Starbucks... Queria desejar-lhe boa noite e pedir-lhe que sonhara com ele. Queria, mais do que isso, dizer o quanto desejava, naquele momento, selar seus lábios com os dela.

Respirou fundo.

– Cara... – Era Blaine murmurando enquanto se remexia na cama. – Vai dormir ! – Reclamou enquanto punha a palma da mão sobre os olhos. Era óbvio que a luz o estava incomodando.

– Não posso. – Ignorou o desconforto do amigo e sussurrou ainda olhando para o aparelho.

Realmente ele não podia dormir antes de fazer o que seu coração pedia, mas... E se tivesse trocado o número ? Ela, agora, era uma figura importante. E se não tivesse mais seu número e respondesse com um 'quem é você?' ? Pior: E se ela o ignorasse ?

– Diga a ela que você a ama. – Blaine disse ao ver, de relance, o telefone celular nas mãos do amigo. – Não espere uma resposta agora, ela deve estar dormindo e você deveria fazer o mes... – Blaine falava enrolado e não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Sam olhou seu amigo e pensou por mais uns instantes depois de desviar seus olhos para um ponto escuro do quarto e , em seguida, para seu celular.

_"Talvez você já esteja dormindo, mas eu queria lhe desejar boa noite. Estou ansioso para nos vermos amanhã. Sam."_

Feito isso, ele respirou fundo. Esperou cerca de três minutos e não sentiu o aparelho vibrar. Apertou os lábios demonstrando sua frustração e deixou o celular no criado mudo. Sem muito ânimo, escorregou no colchão e se cobriu, mas quando ele fechou os olhos, o celular vibrou.

_"Adoraria __estar dormindo agora, mas ainda há muito trabalho no estúdio. Tenha uma ótima noite também, Sam. Nos vemos amanhã."_

Ele leu a mensagem mais uma vez. Sorriu e, depois disso, conseguiu dormir um pouco mais tranquilo.

A noite passou rápida. Sam teve a sensação de ter dormido apenas uma hora, mas já eram dez da manhã.

Eles tomaram café no hotel e receberam instruções do professor para não saírem sob hipótese alguma. Também foram alertados a não comerem nada estragado. Não queria outro integrante passando mal como Mercedes na última vez. E ao ouvir o nome dela, Sam só conseguiu lembrar de como ficara preocupado naquele início de noite do ano anterior.

Para passar o tempo eles poderiam ajustar o figurino, ensaiar, cantar, ver um filme... Qualquer coisa que fosse dentro do hotel !

* * *

_**E aí, galera ? O que acharam ?**_

_**E o episódio 100 ? Viram ? E as fotos de ontem que saíram de Samcedes ? Nossaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, surtei horrores ! Não sabia onde pôr meus feel HAUAASAUSHA.**_

_**Me deixem reviews, ok ? Até o próximo capítulo (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Olá pessoinhas lindas ! Voltei. Com atraso, mas voltei._**

**_Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, porque eu - particularmente - gostei de escrever._**

**_Me deixem mais comentários galera. Tá muito fraco isso aqui :/_**

**_Tenham uma boa leitura._**

* * *

Aquele dia pareceu se arrastar. Todos estavam à flor da pele. Era a primeira vez que, muitos dali, iam às nacionais, e ganhar aquele troféu significava mais do que parecia.

Eles estavam quase todos prontos e se reuniram no quarto masculino. O professor Schue disse algumas palavras para que eles se acalmassem. A tradição de anos antes das competições viria depois, dentro da sala de concentração do auditório. E então eles foram. E em cerca de vinte minutos chegaram ao local.

Havia algumas poucas pessoas esperando que as portas abrissem. Com certeza chegariam mais. Ainda estava cedo.

Eles entraram pela lateral e fizeram tudo o que deveriam fazer antes que as grandes e pesadas portas da casa fossem abertas. E, como previsto, o lugar lotou. Foi um pouco difícil, mas Will conseguiu um lugar onde coubessem todos os seus alunos juntos.

Quando pôs o pé dentro do auditório, a primeira coisa que Sam fez foi correr seus solos de fileira a fileira. De assento a assento. Onde estaria Mercedes ? E então alguém o apressou com um tapinha nas costas. Era Unique pedindo passagem. O rapaz, então, andou e sentou em sua poltrona. Estava entre Marley e Unique, mas precisava de Blaine por perto. Só ele o entendia. Assim, levantou e puxou – lentamente – o braço de Marley – quem não entendeu nada – e sentou-se em seu lugar. A menina, ainda digerindo aquela pequena ação sem explicação riu e sentou do lado da amiga. 'Acho que ele não está bem.' Foi o que ela sussurrou para Unique.

Sam estava inquieto e o primeiro sinal soou. Com isso, os intervalos entre suas viradas de cabeças diminuíram drasticamente. Ele precisava vê-la entrando por aqula porta. E veio o ssegundo sinal. Nada de Mercedes. Seu coração acelerou e ele afroxou a gravata borboleta quando se sentiu agoniado.

- Relaxa. – Blaine sussurrou e o loiro secou a testa.

Houve um terceiro sinal e finalmente as pessoas começaram a desligar os telefones. Houve uma pequena apresentação quando apenas as luzes do palco permaneceram acessas e, prontamente, os primeiro participantes já tomavam conta do palco.

Nenhum sinal de Mercedes.

Finalmente chegara a vez do New Directions. Por ordem de sorteio eles seriam o segundo grupo a se apresentar – dentre os três concorrentes. Por mais contraditório e estranho que possa parecer, Kitty já havia feito sua oração todos já haviam se abraçado na sala de concentração.. Se encontravam, agora na coxia. Alguns aqueciam, lentamente as cordas vocais, outros andavam de um lado para o outro... Eles apenas esperavam o chamado. Sam, cansado de esfregar uma mão na outra, andou até a cortina e, discretamente, a afastou um pouco. Obteve uma visão perfeita da platéia. Na verdade, quase perfeita. Faltava _ela_. E quando ele viu que Mercedes ainda não tinha chegado no local, sentiu seu coração apertar. Parecia que tudo iria dar errado.

- Tudo ok ? – Blaine apareceu por trás ao perceber que seu amigo passava muito tempo pendurado naquele pedaço de pano.

- Não. – Ele o olhou. – Mercedes ainda não está aqui. – Disse-lhe com uma voz triste e observou o pequeno suspiro de Blaine.

- Talvez ela não venha. – Disse simplesmente enquanto segurava um de seus ombros. Sam pareceu desapontado e realmente triste. – Pare de pensar nisso. Nós precisamos do seu foco. Vai dar tudo certo. – Blaine o encarou e foi para sua marca.

Segundos depois eles eram chamados e as luzes do auditório se apagavam. As cortinas se abriram e eles começaram a fazer o que sabiam de melhor.

Sam tentou esquecer que havia uma platéia ali. Sempre ajudava, mas desta vez ele preferiu esquecer primeiro que Mercedes não havia cumprido a sua palavra. Seguiu o conselho de Blaine a achou que realmente tudo daria certo. Ela não precisava estar ali para lhe dar força, não era sua obrigação. E Sam já havia competido sem ela por perto. Fora apenas uma vez e eles perderam. Mesmo que essa perda tenha sido injusta e ele tenha conseguido reverter o quadro depois, comprovando que os Warblers tomavam anabolizantes, ela era como um amuleto e era importante para lhe dar confiança. Mas tudo bem, Mercedes era uma adulta agora. Ela tinha seu trabalho, sua carreira, suas ocupações... Ele entendia se ela não quisesse lembrar de coisas que marcaram seu ensino médio.

E foi quando Sam sentiu um jato de adrenalina percorrer seu corpo. Durante a performance, enquanto trocava de lado e de plataforma, _ele a viu_. Sim, ela _estava ali_. Seus amigos também andavam pelo palco e dificultavam sua visão, mas logo tudo ficou claro. Por um pequeno instante ele se esqueceu da onde estava e teve vontade de correr até lá, mas foi surpreendido por uma mudança de tom na canção e sorriu. Estava mais animado agora.

Mercedes estava atrasada e descia a rampa do auditório com pressa. Tentava conciliar seu olhar entre a apresentação de seus amigos e a procura por um assento vago. Finalmente ela avistou uma solitária poltrona do seu lado esquerdo no auditório. Sentou na primeira e desligou o telefone rapidamente. _Então ela o avistou_. Mesmo com toda a distância conseguiram fazer contato visual e ele piscou um olho enquanto apontava para podia ter toda a pose do mundo, agora, mas naquele momento ela sorriu tímida e abaixou um pouco sua cabeça. A imagem da adolescente, sentada no auditório do William Mckinley High School há quase dois anos atrás, durante a apresentação do New Directions contra as Troubletones, veio à sua mente. Lembrou que havia voltado para ajudar seus amigos e tentar recuperar a garota que havia perdido. Agora, ao ver seu mesmo gesto inocente e tímido, ele estava disposto a fazer o mesmo que havia feito há algum tempo atrás.

Por sorte, aquele era o final da primeira música. Ainda cantariam duas. E, como previsto, os olhos de Sam não desgrudaram dos de Mercedes um segundo sequer.

No final das três performances foram aplaudidos de pé. Mercedes estava orgulhosa de todos. Estava orgulhosa _dele_. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao ver cada sorriso. Era um momento único e valioso e ela não pôde deixar de lembrar da sua última competição nacional. Sorriu e limpou um lágrima teimosa que correu por sua bochecha. Assim como os outros, sentou-se após o coral sair do palco e dar a vez, finalmente, para o Throat Explotion. Quando os integrantes do New Directions voltaram à suas poltronas, – na mesma fileira, porém do lado oposto ao qual Mercedes se encontrava - ambos fizeram contato visual. Sam lhe sorriu feliz e ela fez o mesmo, de uma maneira tímida.

- Ela veio ! – Sam sussurrou para Blaine que também deslocou seu corpo para olhá-la. Sorriu e lhe acenou.

* * *

_**É isso por enquanto, galera. O que acharam ? Mereço reviews, não mereço ? Hahahahah, por favor, me deixem saber como estou indo, ok ?**_

_**Ah... o próximo capítulo vem cheio de emoção e promete muito. Continuem acompanhando (;**_

_**Beijinhos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oi gente. Mais uma vez vou pedir desculpas pela demora hahaha. Acontece que eu comecei na faculdade ontem e vida de calouro não é fácil hahaha._**  
**_Eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e me deixem comentários. Beijos._**

* * *

Como previsto o Throat Explotion superou todas as expectativas de qualquer pessoa na platéia. Com a boca no formato de um "o", senhor Schue e as crianças do New Directions foram obrigados a aplaudir de pé aquela apresentação. Realmente eles seriam uma extrema preocupação – como o Vocal Adrenaline fora por muito tempo - dali em diante. O clube do coral do Mckinley High School deveria pensar e trabalhar de maneira mais que árdua para derrotar seu mais no arqui inimigo nas próximas competições. Sim, eles haviam perdido o primeiro lugar.

Estavam arrasados e pensavam que seus respectivos estoques de lágrimas já estava seco. Nenhum deles esperava aquele resultado, muito menos Blaine, Artie, Tina e Sam. Era seu ano de graduação e, assim como seus amigos do ano passado, eles queriam celebrar a formatura com um troféu nacional.

- Pessoal ? – Era Mercedes. Finalmente a casa já estava mais vazia e ela conseguira se aproximar dos seus amigos. Eles a olharam de repente. – Eu só queria dizer que... Vocês estavam incríveis. – Ela sorriu ao ver o sorriso de cada um deles. Tina a abraçou forte e demorado. – E que vocês sabem que mereciam aquele prêmio mais do que ninguém, mas também sabem que não vão descansar até conseguirem, de novo, o posto de primeiro lugar. – Riu com seus colegas. Suas palavras foram um belo incentivo naquele momento.

- Fico feliz que você tenha vindo... – O professor se aproximou e lhe mostrou um sorriso confortante. Finalmente a abraçou.

- Nós sentimos sua falta nos ensaios. – Artie rolou sua cadeira até parar na frente de Amber. Ele dizia aquilo, mas sua mente viajava até os ensaios musical "Glease" e das competições passadas. Mercedes esteve presente em todos. Ela lhe mostrou um sorriso gentil e abaixou para lhe abraçar.

Permaneceram ali conversando. Por alguns instantes os integrantes do New Directions haviam esquecido da recente derrota e se rendiam a sorrisos e gargalhadas aleatórias. O professor Schue havia se afastado há algum tempo, conversava com algumas pessoas. Talvez os organizadores. Quando a casa ficou praticamente toda vazia, Will os chamou de longe e disse que precisavam voltar para o hotel.

- Mercedes ? – Sam se atreveu a chamá-la enquanto todos se dispersavam. Ela o olhou por cima do ombro e tentou sorrir. – Eu preciso falar com você. – Disse com medo. Ela pensou um pouco, olhou para os outros alunos que se dirigiam à porta principal e resolveu lhe dar uma chance.

Ela caminhou até ele, quem pegou uma de suas mão e andou um pouco. O necessário para que ficassem pouco à vista dos colegas. Depois de respirar fundo, se preparar – rapidamente – e tomar coragem para falar o que ele nem sabia o que era, ambos foram surpreendidos por uma voz feminina. Era Tina.

- Ei, Sam, nós precisamos ir. – Em seguida lançou um olhar pouco riste para Mercedes. – Foi bom te rever, Mercedes. Se quiser pode vir conosco. – Ela sugeriu com dúvida. Mercedes lhe sorriu.

- Nós já estamos indo, Tina. – Sam a cortou seco. A asiática estreitou mais os pequenos olhinhos e olhou para um e depois para o outro. Entendeu tudo e deu de ombros. Virou-se e voltou ao encontro dos outros.

- Então... – Mercedes soltou tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

- Anh... – Realmente ele não sabia o que falar. – Eu queria agradecer. – Ela não entendeu. – Por você ter vindo nos dar força. E tentar nos animar depois da derrota. – Ela riu quando ele abaixou os olhos.

- Você não tem que agradecer, Sam. – Ela procurou os olhos dele com os seus. – Era meu dever estar aqui. Vocês foram a parte mais especial de mim durante três anos... – Sorriu emocionada e ele sorriu de volta.

Houve silêncio.

- Eu sinto sua falta. – Ele criou coragem e revelou.

Algo havia ocorrido durante aquele silêncio, mas eles não sabiam o quê. Sam passou a encará-la de forma profunda e penetrante. Ela sentiu-se levemente constrangida e envergonhada. Não sabia para onde olhar. Queria fugir daquele maldito sentimento impregnado nos olhos claros de Sam, mas não conseguia. Eles pareciam ímãs.

Houve mais silêncio. Desta vez um pouco curto.

Sam não obteve réplica. Aquilo, por alguns instantes, o angustiou por dentro. Ele não sabia o que Mercedes pensava, o que ela sentia... Se as coisa fossem como eram antigamente...

Antigamente ele sabia como ler seu pensamento. Seus olhos a traíam e ele sabia tudo o que se passava no interior de Mercedes Jones. Tudo era mais simples e menos confuso. E lutar para tê-la de volta era algo que ele sabia valer à pena. Até ela dar um fim naquela relação e se "refugiar "em Los Angeles.

Tentando afastar o pessimismo que rondava sua mente, Sam continuou a sustentar aquele olhar doce e confuso da jovem. Aproximou seu corpo em apenas um passo e aquilo já foi o suficiente para sentir a mistura das respirações. Ela estava ofegante. Ótimo. Isso significava que ela queria, tanto quanto ele, aquele beijo. Melhor que isso: significava que ainda sentia algo por ele.

Quando, finalmente, seus lábios carnudos se roçaram timidamente, ele sentiu uma pequena mão empurrar-lhe o peito.

- Sam... – Mercedes abaixou o rosto e se afastou. – Não. – Ela pediu.

- Por quê não ? – Ele perguntou em um sussurro enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Mais uma vez Mercedes se sentiu como a vilã da história, porém, mais uma vez ,_ele _estava sendo egoísta e não pensava nos sentimentos da garota que dizia amar.

Ela respirou fundo enquanto apertava e fechava os olhos.

- Quer realmente saber porque não ? – Sua voz saiu fria. – Ótimo. Comecemos pelo fato de que quando nós terminamos, em menos de dois meses você já havia me esquecido. Em seguida, vamos lembrar que, com certeza você dizia a mesma coisa para Brittany... – Mostrou-lhe raiva em seu tom de voz. – Ah, esqueci. Você não precisava dizer isso a ela. Vocês se casaram, dormiram juntos... Não tinha como sentir falta. – Disse sarcástica.

- Como você sabe...? – Ele perguntou estático. Seus olhos estavam ainda mais mareados pela frieza na voz dela.

- Não interessa. – Ela foi seca e ele sentiu que lhe devia uma explicação.

- Aquilo não foi sério e...

- Isso também não me interessa. – Fez uma pausa enquanto o sentiu suas pernas bambearem, mas talvez a mágoa fosse mais forte naquele momento. – Ah... – riu irônica – houve também a enfermeira não é ? Qual o nome ? Penny ? Bom, uma pena que Brittany fora passada para trás tão depressa também... – Apertou seus lábios.

Naquele momento Sam sentiu seu interior queimar. Nunca havia visto uma Mercedes tão amargurada. Pelo menos não com ele. Rapidamente agradeceu a Deus por ela não saber do breve – mas atrevido – beijo com Tina. Isso mesmo. Tina Cohen-Chang e ele haviam se beijado enquanto aproveitavam uma noite de invasão – jundo a Blaine Anderson – no McKinley High. Mas isso passou a ser irrelevante minutos depois.

- O que você queria ? – Explodiu e deixou sua voz sair mais alta. – Eu fiz tudo para te ter de volta. _Tudo_. E quando finalmente as coisas se acertaram você fugiu de mim. – Ele respirou enquanto Mercedes se preocupava em não transparecer emoção. – Eu acreditei em você e com isso lhe consegui um contrato. Você veio para Los Angeles e parecia simplesmente que eu não existia mais. – Ele engoliu todas as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em escapar. – Nem um "obrigada" eu recebi em troca. – Riu sarcástico enquanto secava, brutalmente, seu rosto. Mercedes franziu, incrédula, as sobrancelhas.

- Ótimo ! _Obrigada _! – Ela cuspiu as palavras.- Obrigada por me mandar para a cidade mais incrível do país. Obrigada por me apresentar pessoas maravilhosas... _Obrigada por me apresentar homens maravilhosos _! – Seu tom de voz era alto e raivoso.

* * *

**_É isso gente. Por favor, continuem acompanhando porque agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar..._**  
**_Para quem gosta de spoiler: "esquentar" significa "samcex" na linguagem das samcedians (;_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gente, estou repostando o capítulo porque faltaram dois parágrafos pequenos. Perdoem-me :/**_

_**Estou postando logo o capítulo 6 para compensar o tempo que fiquei sumida...**_  
_**Espero que a história esteja prendendo vocês e que, mesmo pequeno, este capítulo deixe vocês ansiosas hahhaha (;**_  
_**Tenham uma boa leitura !**_

* * *

Naquele momento alguma coisa explodiu dentro de Sam. Ele podia sair dali, não olhar mais aqueles olhos castanhos e nem mais admirar aquele cabelo macio, mas não fez nada nem parecido.

_Ele a beijou. _

Em um instante fez o que já queria fazer há tempos. Deu um passo e agarrou seus braços. Seus lábios foram colados de maneira bruta e intensa. Outra vez Mercedes tentou afastá-lo pelo peito. Agora era impossível. Ele era mais forte.

Ao sentir o toque quente e úmido de sua língua entre seus lábios, ela preferiu se render. Seu corpo estava quente e amolecia à medida em que ele investia no interior de sua boca. As pequenas mãos de Mercedes, agora , agarravam a nuca de Sam. Este, por sua vez, sorriu internamente enquanto a agarrava pela cintura.

Faltou-lhes ar.

Encararam-se por alguns instantes. A feição do rapaz era dura e ele fez de tudo para não mostrar sua vulnerabilidade. Ela não percebeu, mas ainda segurava o rosto de Sam e tentava esconder um pequeno sorriso.

Mercedes afastou-se e olhou para a porta do auditório. Não viu o professor Schue nem seus alunos. Provavelmente eles esperavam do lado de fora.

- Venha ! – Ela ordenou enquanto pegava uma das mãos dele e o conduzia até a saída de emergência.

Do lado de fora, Sam notou que estavam na lateral do teatro e, com poucos passos logo estariam no estacionamento. Ele seguiu Mercedes silenciosamente. A cada segundo se preocupava em procurar, com o olhar, a figura do professor ou de algum colega. Eles estavam fora de vista.

Finalmente chegaram ao carro que Mercedes usava naquela noite. Ela lhe abriu a porta e ele hesitou.

- Para onde irá me levar ? – Encarou seus olhos.

- Confia em mim ? – Perguntou seca. Ele sustentou seu olhar por alguns segundos e resolveu ceder.

Mercedes dirigiu em silêncio pelo que pareceu ser quinze minutos. Ela preferiu ignorar a tensão de Sam e segurar a vontade de iniciar um imenso interrogatório. Fazia tempo que ela não o via, queria saber como andavam as coisas... Mas aquela não era hora para isso. Depois, talvez.

- Chegamos. – Ela terminou de pôr o carro em uma vaga livre e anunciou enquanto destravava o cinto de segurança.

Rapidamente, Sam despertou de seus pequenos devaneios e fez o mesmo. Abriu a porta e admirou o alto e iluminado prédio. Ele não era como nos filmes que se passavam em Los Angeles, mas com certeza Sam só teria dinheiro para pagar um daqueles depois de – pelo menos – três anos trabalhando como modelo.

- Onde estamos ? – Ele perguntou confuso e recebeu uma risada provocativa.

Mercedes o puxou até o hall e esperou o elevador. Nenhuma palavra. Sam queria insistir na pergunta, mas todo aquele mistério o fazia hesitar cada vez mais nas palavras.

Dentro daquela cabine metálica o silêncio só foi quebrado pela irritante e insistente música que ecoava ali. Sam estava nervoso. Mercedes notara isso quando ele enterrou as mãos nos bolsos de seus jeans. E então Ela pulou – internamente- de alegria e apertou sua bolsa em uma tentativa de conter suas emoções.

Finalmente chegaram ao sétimo andar.

- Então... – Ele começou com medo. – Vai me dizer onde estamos ?

'_Meu Deus, havia como ser mais lento e mais fofo ao mesmo tempo ?' _Foi o que ela pensou ao virar o rosto e encará-lo enquanto abria a porta.

- Meu apartamento. – Disse simplesmente.

Os olhos do loiro brilharam. Aquilo significava alguma coisa. Mercedes não o levaria ali à toa... Mas era muito cedo para criar expectativas.

Com a cabeça, ela fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

- Então é aqui que você mora ?! – Ele afirmou mais do que perguntou enquanto admirava a sala. Havia um imenso quadro na parede do sofá. Era a face de Mercedes.

- Há poucos meses... Com o dinheiro da gravadora nova eu consegui deixar o alojamento da UCLA. – Disse enquanto jogava as chaves em algum lugar. – Aceita alguma coisa ? – Perguntou se dirigindo à cozinha e se servindo de um copo de água.

- Água é o suficiente. – E então ele a acompanhou.

Houve um breve silêncio.

- Por quê me trouxe aqui ? – Perguntou curioso.

Mercedes o olhou. Ela não sabia como responder àquela pergunta. Bom, talvez soubesse, mas se sentia insegura. Não sabia por que era tão difícil admitir seus reais sentimentos para Sam. Talvez no ensino médio ela se sentisse insegura demais. Essa era seu maior defeito no quesito relacionamento amoroso. Mas e agora ? E a nova Mercedes, destemida, madura e segura de si ? Por um momento ela não se reconheceu, por isso resolveu respirar fundo e pensar um pouco.

- Achei que seria justo você ver o que me ajudou a conquistar. – Disse encarando a água dentro de seu copo. Tentou abrir um sorriso, mas não obteve sucesso.

Sam não engoliu aquela resposta. Mercedes não o olhou nos olhos e ele soube, naquele momento, que ela estava mentindo. Resolveu então continuar a encará-la e, depois, procurar – com seu olhar – os olhos castanhos da jovem.

- Tudo bem. – Ela viu que sua mentira havia sido descoberta. – Eu só... Queria passar mais tempo com você. – Por mais que não quisesse, a timidez tomou conta de sua voz. – Você sabe, hoje seria a última vez. Você iria para o hotel com os outros e amanhã voltariam para Lima e depois...

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase. Tomou seus lábios de uma maneira molhada e insaciável.

De pronto, Mercedes sentiu o corpo amolecer. Por sorte Sam havia rodeado sua cintura com um de seus braços fortes. Quando ela sentiu o toque extremamente úmido de sua língua pedindo passagem, não pensou duas vezes em ceder.

Sam pôs seu copo – ainda cheio – sobre a pia, e, com dificuldade, também se livrou do copo de Mercedes. Ele segurou sua nuca e ela, finalmente, o abraçou enquanto o beijava.

Faltou-lhes o maldito ar. Então, sem desgrudar muito seus lábios, eles se afastaram e tentaram controlar a respiração ofegante. Estava acontecendo muito rápido. E continuou assim na segunda vez em que ambos tomaram os lábios um do outro.

Mercedes fez força contra seu corpo e começou a caminhar. Eles não souberam como, mas continuaram com o beijo até a jovem encostar, brutalmente, o rapaz na parede do corredor. Ele se separou um pouco e encarou os lábios carnudos de Mercedes. Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou, temendo ter feito algo errado. Encontrou um sorriso quente e então sorriu aliviada, mas na mesma intensidade. Colou seus lábios nos de Sam mais uma vez e o beijou com mais desejo.

Sam acariciou um de seus braços e voltou sua mão para seu rosto. Mercedes, por sua vez, deixou uma mão descansada no peito do rapaz e escorregou a outra até seu abdômen – onde acariciou por alguns instantes. Com isso, ele puxou entre os dentes o lábio inferior dela e deixou sua mão escorregar até um espaço pouco acima daquela grande bunda. Mercedes sorriu – um sorriso repleto de segundas intenções - e se afastou um pouco mais.

- Vem ! Eu conheço um lugar mais confortável. – Ela o puxou pelo cinto e andou alguns passos até entrar em seu quarto.

* * *

**_Então galera ? Como estou indo ?_**  
**_Desculpem - mais uma vez - o capítulo pequeno. Não queria entregar a tão esperada cena assim, facilmente hahahaha. Comentem e eu venho postar. Beijos (:_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Finalmente o momento que vocês esperavam tanto hahahahaha.**_  
_**Bom, eu dividi a cena em duas partes por motivos de: não queria entregar tudo de bandeja e nem quero acabar logo com tudo que tenho escrito. Preciso ganhar tempo p/ escrever o final da história.**_  
_**Me perdoem pela demora e enrolação. Esta semana aprendi como faculdade consome a gente.**_  
_**Obrigada pelos comentários e continuem lendo (:**_

_**Ps.: Recomendo que escutem 'Cue The Rain' da lea Michele enquanto lêem. Ela me ajudou a escrever a cena. watch?v=hUzJhN57KNw**_

* * *

Sam avaliou o lugar por alguns instantes. Não se preocupava com os bens matérias existentes ali, muito menos com o retrato dela que estampava a parede em um espaço acima de sua cama. Ele se preocupava em sentir o odor daquele lugar, em imaginá-la ali todos os dias, sozinha, _todas as noites_...

Estava assustado. Aquela era sua intimidade e... Mercedes estava tão dominadora agora que até seu quarto parecia agir assim.

Deixou seus devaneios de lado quando sentiu uma mão quente e macia encostar a sua. Mercedes virou seu corpo e encarou-o nos olhos. Um olhar quente e... Confiável. Incrível, mas naquele momento, Sam – finalmente – conseguiu se sentir mais à vontade. Ela, por fim, havia mostrado que o queria _tanto quanto_ ele a queria.

Sam conseguiu deixar um quase insignificante sorriso escapar quando percebeu o fogo arder nos olhos de Mercedes. Com isso, ela só precisou encostar em seu peito para que ele caísse sentado naquela cama extremamente grande e macia.

Sem desviar sua atenção daqueles olhos verdes, tirou os sapatos e, em seguida o blazer branco. Agora Sam sentia algo queimar dentro de si, em cada parte de seu corpo, e percebendo aquilo, Mercedes fez com que seus olhos penetrassem os dele com mais desejo e intensidade.

Finalmente ela começou a abrir o _zípper_ do vestido e logo ele já estava no chão. Os olhos de Sam brilharam. Seu corpo havia mudado tanto... Ela não era mais aquela adolescente de dois anos atrás. Agora ela era uma _mulher_. Ele tentou não deixar seu queixo cair e Mercedes escondeu um sorriso ao reparar sua face.

Agora a meia calça descia por suas pernas sob o comando de suas mãos. Tudo acontecia vagarosamente. E então, depois de tirá-la, ela permaneceu em pé por alguns segundos. Sam aproveitou para analisar cada espaço daquele corpo. _'Definitivamente vermelho lhe caía super bem." _Foi o quê a bola de fogo entre suas pernas quis dizer ao seu cérebro – o qual não conseguia mais organizar palavras e pensamentos.

Mercedes andou até ele e, lentamente, sentou em seu colo. Dobrou as pernas e as posicionou sobre a cama, ao lado das coxas de Sam. Ele sentiu como se algo dentro dele estivesse prestes a explodir e não desgrudou os olhos daquele rosto angelical.

Os olhos de Mercedes percorreram cada traço, cada linha daquele rosto, e, então, timidamente, uma de suas mãos acariciou aqueles fios loiros e presos.

_E então ela tomou seus lábios._

Pela primeira vez naquela noite o beijo não envolvia apenas paixão e desejo. Envolvia _amor_. Era um beijo calmo e quente ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava preocupada em matar toda a falta que sentiu dele, naquele momento. Era como se a cada investida de suas línguas ela precisasse de mais.

Separaram-se para tomar ar quando o beijo ganhou mais intensidade. Eles abriram os olhos e então Sam teve certeza de que aquela não era a antiga Mercedes. Seu olhar era tão desejoso e cheio de fogo... Ele, por um momento, questionou-se se aguentaria.

Sem desconfiar daqueles insistentes devaneios que rodeavam o cérebro do rapaz, Mercedes abaixou seu rosto novamente – sem deixar de encará-lo – para selar seus lábios carnudos de uma forma rápida e sensual. Feito isso ela voltou a observar seu rosto. Os olhos de Sam brilhavam. Por dentro, ela sorriu feliz. Com as mãos, soltou o botão do terno branco que o rapaz vestia. Sam a ajudou e jogou a peça em algum lugar. Em seguida ela se livrou da pequena gravata borboleta que ele usava. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando sua mente foi preenchida por fantasias pouco relevantes naquele momento. Por fim, começou a desabotoar a camisa dele. Havia pressa e ansiedade em seus movimentos, mas ela tentava se controlar. Não queria parecer desesperada... Mais uma vez ele a ajudou e se livrou, rapidamente, daquele pedaço de pano.

Enquanto ela descansava as mãos sobre seu peito e tentava controlar a respiração, Sam tirou os sapatos. Não deixou de encarar seu rosto por nenhum momento, principalmente quando percebeu que ela havia sentido algo encostar sua intimidade. Foi ao delírio ao vê-la fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás. Nesse momento, Sam aproveitou para segurar sua nuca e tomar seu pescoço com os lábios.

Ela gemeu. Com isso, Sam lhe cravou uma pequena marca naquela pele fina.

Em uma tentativa de controlar o fogo que percorria a região entre suas pernas, Mercedes levou as mãos até o cinto que o rapaz vestia. O abriu ferozmente e, inconformada, deixou seu colo livre. Assim ele levantou e se livrou da calça escura.

Ela mordeu o canto do lábio inferior ao reparar que aquela cueca Calvin Klein parecia pequena para comportar o tamanho de seu membro ereto. Seus olhos brilharam e ela se atreveu a abrir um sorriso para Sam quando voltou a mirar seu rosto.

* * *

_**E então ? Estou indo bem ? Querem que eu continue ? Hahahahah, me digam o que acharam. (Lembrando que a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma cena samcex, hein.)**_  
_**Beijos ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Gente, aqui está a segunda parte da cena "samcex" hahahaha. Espero que vocês gostem e relevem os erros e escorregões, porque é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma cena hot deles *-*_**

**_Mais uma vez recomendo que leiam ouvindo 'Cue the rain' da lea Michele: watch?v=hUzJhN57KNw_**

* * *

Ele não aguentou. Precisava sentir aqueles lábios, grossos e desenhados, nos seus novamente. Qualquer segundo sem eles era como morrer por falta d'água. Deu um passo e agarrou sua cintura. Beijou seus lábios de forma feroz e, finalmente, deixou sua mão fazer o caminho completo até aquela – tão sonhada e desejada – bunda. Apertou-a fazendo com que suas intimidades se chocassem delicadamente. Mercedes arfou. Então ele escorregou mais sua mão, até que conseguisse segurar bem sua coxa. Com isso a fez levantá-la e dobrar uma perna. Pegou-a no colo e deixou suas intimidades se roçarem dessa vez. Agora ela cravava, levemente, as unhas em seu ombro. Sem deixar seus lábios escaparem ele voltou e a deitou na cama. Encararam-se por alguns instantes. Havia magia nos olhos do casal. Aquilo parecia, por mais clichê que fosse, um sonho. Então, quando ele estava prestes a tomar seus lábios novamente – para depois escorregar até seu pescoço – Mercedes o surpreendeu e inverteu as posições.

Ela permaneceu sentada sobre o quadril do rapaz, distribuindo seu peso entre ele e as pernas que estavam dobradas na cama. Pôs o cabelo atrás da orelha e abaixou seu tronco vagarosamente. Seus lábios encontraram a pele fina e macia do pescoço dele e ela depositou, ali, um beijo rápido e delicado. Ainda com os lábios tracejou um caminho de pequenos beijos e mordidas pelo peito do rapaz. Quando chegou ao outro lado do pescoço, depositou-lhe outro beijo como o primeiro. Subiu mais e puxou, entre os dentes, o lobo de sua orelha. Sam suspirou de olhos fechados. Então ela sorriu e voltou para o pescoço. Dessa vez tratou de deixá-lo bem marcado.

Cansada de brincar, ergueu seu tronco e o encarou. Aqueles olhos verdes queimaram nos seus. Ela, então, mordeu o lábio inferior e levou suas pequenas mãos às costas, onde procurou pelo fecho traseiro de seu sutiã. Percebeu os olhos de Sam brilharem no momento em que a peça escorregou pelos seus braços e, em seguida, foi lançada longe.

Sam permaneceu estático por alguns momentos, e quando a menina foi deitar seu corpo novamente, ele a parou. Fez força e estendeu seu próprio corpo. Selou carinhosamente os lábios dela e deixou uma mão pousar em seu seio esquerdo. Mercedes suspirou e ele amassou aquela carne contra sua mão. A jovem tentou controlar a respiração enquanto fechava os olhos.

Ao sentir o toque quente daquela língua percorrer-lhe todo o seio direito, ela manteve os olhos fechados e soltou um gemido. Com isso, ambas as intimidades se comprimiram uma a outra, automaticamente.

Sem tardar demais, Sam a pôs deitada e a encarou sério. Parecia pedir-lhe permissão. Mercedes assentiu com a cabeça, mas o movimento foi quase imperceptível. Então ele beijou-lhe os lábios. Em seguida, fez um caminho de pequenos beijos até seu umbigo e agarrou a barra de sua calcinha. Escorregou-a pelas grossas pernas marrons e a jogou longe.

Mercedes moveu seu corpo e abriu a gaveta do criado mudo. Tirou de lá uma camisinha e a estendeu para ele, que depois de se livrar da cueca branca, pôs a proteção o mais rápido possível.

Sam voltou para cima de Mercedes e beijou seu ombro. Assim ele continuou até alcançar seus lábios e dar-lhes um beijo longo, calmo e cheio de paixão. Até que Mercedes afastou, timidamente, as pernas enquanto o abraçava. Ele se posicionou e a penetrou. Viu-a fechar os olhos com força. Uma pequena lágrima rolou por sua bochecha. Sam se desesperou.

- Você está bem ? – Perguntou preocupado.

Mercedes assentiu prontamente e tratou de abrir os olhos enquanto abria um sorriso sincero. Sam continuou a lhe encarar.

- Estou. – Sussurrou tentando convencê-lo.

Por fim beijou-a novamente. Aquilo diminuiu a ardência e o pequeno incômodo que surgia entre suas pernas. E quando Sam escorregou seu membro um pouco mais, ela cravou as unhas em seus ombros. Ele percebeu o músculo de Mercedes ficar tenso. Não sabia, mas desde aquele verão, há três anos atrás, ela não havia se deitado com nenhum outro homem.

- Se você preferir eu paro. – Ele disse calmo ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Não. – Ela disse convicta. – Eu quero isso. – Respondeu-lhe ao encontrar seu olhar.

- Apenas relaxe, ok ? – Ele tentou passar o máximo de confiança com os olhos depois de beijar seus lábios. Ela assentiu.

_Houve uma investida e Mercedes gemeu._

Ele esperou mais um pouco e... _mais uma_.

Permaneceu parado por alguns segundos até sentir o quadril dela se mexer. Com isso ele começou lentos movimentos para frente e para trás.

Mercedes mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca semi aberta. Tentava controlar a respiração enquanto mantinha suas costas arcadas e sentia o rapaz explorar-lhe os seios com uma de suas mãos e sua boca. Finalmente reuniu forças e inverteu as posições. Alisou o tórax definido dele e lhe sorriu. Sam lhe retribuiu do mesmo jeito e observou cada traço de seu rosto jovial quando ela se aproximava para beijar seus lábios. Com isso ela abaixou mais seu quadril fazendo com que todo o membro de Sam preenchesse seu canal. O rapaz soltou um gemido abafado e urrou quando a menina passou a se movimentar sobre ele.

Entre massagens no peito, beijos molhados e mordidas no pescoço, Mercedes aumentou, vagarosamente, a velocidade de seus rebolados. Junto a ela, Sam também aumentou significativamente suas investidas. Estavam perto de atingirem seu máximo e, percebendo isso, Sam a virou e a pôs deitada de lado.

Pelos seus corpos escorria bastante suor e, de suas bocas, saíam bastantes gemidos. Com isso, o rapaz puxou uma das coxas de Mercedes e a fez dobrar a perna. Jogou um pouco de seu peso sobre ela, fazendo-a ficar embaixo dele. _Faltava pouco_.

Houve mais uma _profunda_ investida e ambos atingiram o ponto máximo.

* * *

**_Continuem comentando, meninas. A fic tá no final. Talvez mais uns dois ou três capítulos... Ainda não sei, me falta escrever a última cena._**  
**_Até o próximo capítulo_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voltei galera de cowboy !**_  
_**Desculpem o sumiço, de verdade, mas a culpa é da faculdade !**_  
_**Queria agradecer imensamente às meninas que estão comentando... Esse é o penúltimo capítulo e eu espero que você gostem *-***_

* * *

Mercedes soltou um gemido mais forte. Quase um grito. Sam, por sua vez, urrou e arfou logo em seguida. Assim que sentiu os pequenos tremores no corpo dela, tratou de abraçá-la fortemente até que, juntos, recuperassem a respiração normal.

Lentamente ele deixou o interior de Mercedes e retirou a camisinha. Amarrou-a e, sem avistar uma lixeira por perto, jogou-a ao pé da cama. Voltou a deitar do lado da amada e a afagar seus cabelos. Ela sorriu enquanto ele a encarava.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse sério.

Aquelas palavras paralisaram todo o corpo e os pensamentos de Mercedes. Ele nunca havia dito isso. Bom, não que precisasse... Seus atos, desde o ensino médio, provavam que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, mas ela sabia o quão difícil era dizer o que sentia e, ao ver a emoção que transbordava nos olhos verdes de Sam, teve certeza de que aquilo era verdade e de que _ela sentia o mesmo por ele._

A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi beijá-lo.

Sam não pareceu chateado por não receber um 'eu também te amo' da parte dela. Ele não precisava de palavras. Mercedes havia acabado de demonstrar que sentia, pelo menos alguma coisa positiva por ele.

- Eu não queria ser indelicado, muito menos que esse momento acabasse assim, mas... – ele começou sem jeito – eu preciso voltar para o hotel. – Lamentou.

- Ai, não. – Mercedes suplicou enquanto seus lábios formavam um pequeno bico.

- Nós voltamos amanhã de manhã. Eu preciso ir. – Disse triste.

- Que horas ?

- Às dez.

- Eu te levo. – Ela sorriu e ele a encarou com dúvida. – Vai dar tudo certo. – Sorriu-lhe. – Você confia em, não confia ? – Perguntou-lhe enquanto sorria. Sam, finalmente sorriu-lhe de volta.

- É claro que sim. – Lhe beijou os lábios.

Passaram mais alguns pequenos minutos trocando carícias, e antes que pudessem pegar no sono, Mercedes se afastou um pouco. Ele ficou confuso.

- Eu menti. – Sam se preocupou e franziu as sobrancelhas. – Sobre os homens maravilhosos de Los Angeles. – Ela revirou os olhos e riu nervosa.

- Oh... – Ele pareceu aliviado.

- Eu nunca estive com mais ninguém desde o nosso verão. – Confessou-lhe vulnerável enquanto encarava seus olhos.

Aquela foi a melhor declaração que Sam ouviu durante muito tempo. Significava que ela realmente ainda sentia algo. Então ele sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios. Novamente um beijo repleto de _amor_. Depois disso eles pegaram no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, Mercedes foi despertada por tímidos raios solares que teimavam em invadir seu quarto pela persiana da janela. A jovem abriu um olho de cada vez e, como se ainda estivesse ligeiramente dormindo, reparou em como aqueles raios iluminavam a suas pernas e as de Sam.

Sem se prender muito ao fato dele estar ali, ao seu lado, ela esticou o braço e tomou seu próprio celular em uma das mãos. Eram oito da manhã.

Houve um suspiro de alívio, porém, logo em seguida, suas sobrancelhas foram franzidas.

_Doze chamadas perdidas: Blaine Anderson._

_Sete chamadas perdidas: Tina Cohen-Chang._

_Cinco chamas perdidas: Artie Abrams._

Achou estranho, mas logo em seguida se lembrou de como havia raptado seu amigo. Riu consigo mesma e, então, ligou de volta para Blaine e explicou que tudo estava perfeitamente bem. Algo sobre querer apresentar algumas pessoas de seu trabalho a Sam. Depois disso, pediu-lhe que arrumasse a mala do loiro.

Deixou o celular de lado e olhou para cima. Encontrou, então, a face jovial e ingênua, do homem que a abraçava enquanto dormia. Sua respiração era pesada e profunda, e ele tinha um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. _'Como podia ser tão perfeito ?'_ A mente de Mercedes perguntou para ela mesma.

A jovem, então sorriu e se aninhou melhor naquele abraço. Dobrou um de seus braços e começou a acarinhar o abdômen do amado. Respirou fundo e fantasiou sobre a noite anterior. Sentiu sua intimidade aquecer e, com isso, depositou um beijo próximo ao mamilo de Sam. Isso o fez suspirar e ela temeu tê-lo acordado. _Alarme falso_. Mais uma vez Mercedes sorriu.

Passaram-se quinze minutos e eles ainda estavam na mesma situação. Foi então que Mercedes – depois de quase adormecer novamente – decidiu acordá-lo.

- Sam ? – Ela sussurrou ainda acariciando seu abdômen. Mordeu o lábio inferior. – Sam, você precisa acordar. – Ela falou sorrindo ao pé de sua orelha direita. Depositou um pequeno beijo em seu maxilar e se afastou um pouco.

- Preciso ? – Ele murmurou com a voz enrolada e os olhos fechados. Mercedes riu.

- Precisa. – O observou enquanto mordia o canto do lábio inferior e escondia um sorriso.

Sam permaneceu de olhos fechados por alguns instantes até que as imagens da última noite começaram a rodear sua mente. Percebeu, então, que não poderia ficar nem mais um segundo sem os lábios de Mercedes. Assim, ele abriu seus olhos instantaneamente e encontrou uma mulher doce e encantada com o que via. Seus olhos brilhavam.

Ele a encarou e sustentou seu olhar por mais alguns pequenos instantes e, finalmente, a beijou. Um beijo que, no início, parecia desesperado, mas na verdade era calmo, apaixonado e delicado.

- Bom dia. – Ele sussurrou contra seus lábios.

Sua voz, por ser manhã, estava mais grossa do que o normal e ele aproveitou para usar seu timbre mais sedutor. Aquilo fez o corpo de Mercedes vibrar, imperceptivelmente, e sua intimidade contrair.

- Bom dia. – Ela respondeu com uma voz doce e um sorriso tímido.

Beijaram-se novamente, depois de sustentarem, mais uma vez, seus olhares apaixonados. Até que Mercedes – com muita dificuldade – afastou seu rosto.

- Eu vou fazer o café. – Riu. – Não demore, você ainda precisa voltar para o hotel. – Quando ele voltou à realidade soltou um murmúrio em reclamação e tapou o rosto com o travesseiro.

Mercedes se levantou enquanto ria da preguiça de Sam. Olhou as roupas espalhadas no chão e optou por vestir a camisa social do rapaz. Era mais fácil, mais confortável, mais _sexy_.

Andou pelo quarto e atravessou a porta. Ao chegar na cozinha preparou o café e pôs algumas coisas sobre a mesa. Demorou cerca de dez minutos para que Sam aparecesse lá, vestindo apenas a sua cueca branca. Ele sorriu enquanto encarava Mercedes até ela perceber sua presença. Seus olhos transmitiram timidez quando ela o olhou.

- O quê ? – Perguntou tentando esconder seu rosto atrás do cabelo e um sorriso envergonhando

- Nada. – Ele continuou sorrindo. – Só estava reparando o quão sexy você fica nua debaixo desta camisa. – Disse com sua voz mais sedutora e provocativa.

Mercedes pode sentir suas bochechas e todo o resto do corpo queimar. Ela não sabia, mas aconteceu o mesmo com Sam, e aquela bola de fogo ainda teimava em habitar o meio de suas pernas. Ele, então caminhou até ela e a encarou. Afastou o cabelo que caía sobre sua face e selou, demoradamente, seus lábios. Ela sorriu e ele andou ate se sentar a mesa.

- Eu daria tudo por não ir embora. – Ele disse despreocupado enquanto se servia de um pouco de cereal.

- Você precisa ir. – Mercedes disse em um tom de voz maduro enquanto, em pé, se servia de um copo de leite.

Ela viu, rapidamente, um sorriso triste aparecer nos lábios de Sam. Ele olhava para a tigela de cereal enquanto misturava os flocos e o leite. Aquilo a entristeceu um pouco. Até o momento tentava tratar com frieza o fato de Sam ter de voltar para Lima. Ela sabia que não podia lamentar aquilo, mas ao vê-lo ligeiramente desolado, sentiu o coração apertar. Quis dizer alguma coisa, mas preferiu se poupar e engolir o nó que invadia sua garganta. Preferiu ficar em silêncio.

- Você não vai comer ? – Ele perguntou com a boca cheia e a fez rir.

- Não. – Disse balançando a cabeça rapidamente.

- Você precisa. – Ele insistiu. E sabendo o quão teimoso aquele rapaz era, Mercedes se deu por vencida e aceitou a colher cheia de cereais que ele lhe estendera.

A morena abaixou seu corpo e tomou, com sua boca, a colher. Enquanto o fazia, encarou os olhos de Sam de uma forma quente. Sorriu provocativa quando os viu pegarem fogo. Seus lábios permaneceram molhados – pelo leite – até ela enxugá-los com a ponta da língua. Tudo de forma vagarosa.

Sam estava estático. Era cedo e aquela mulher já conseguira despertar uma volúpia extrema nele pela segunda vez. _'Oh... como eu amo essa mulher.' _Ele pensou com os lábios entre abertos enquanto Mercedes sorria provocativa e terminava de engolir o cereal.

- Por que você faz isso ? – Ele perguntou.

- Isso o quê – Ela perguntou de volta, de forma extremamente provocativa e desentendida.

Em um pulo, Sam levantou e agarrou sua cintura. Colou seus corpos com aquele movimento e, com uma mão livre segurou a nuca de Mercedes. Puxou, carinhosamente, os cabelos que cobriam seus dedos e, assim, fez seu pescoço ficar mais amostra. Pousou, de forma bruta, os lábios ali e explorou aquela região com seus dentes e língua. Mercedes riu no início e gemeu quando sentiu algo pressionar sua intimidade. O rapaz beijou-lhe a boca e quando ela percebeu o quão selvagem seus lábios estavam dentre os dela, lembrou que era hora de parar.

- Eu vou tomar banho. – Disse depois de tentar, inúmeras vezes, se afastar e controlar a respiração. – Caso contrário, chegaremos atrasados e alguém será deixado para trás. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar todas as idéias maliciosas de sua mente.

Quando ela virou de costas, sentiu um estalo em sua bunda. Sam sorria malicioso e segurava o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Ela não precisava virar para saber sua expressão. Permaneceu andando e aproveitou para sorrir e morder seus lábios também.

* * *

_**E então ,galera ? O que acharam ?**_  
_**Bom, estou em dúvida se posto o último capítulo logo agora ou se deixo vocês comentarem... Acho que vou dar uma revisada aqui e vejo o que faço.**_  
_**Não esqueçam de me dar a opinião de vocês, beijinhos :***_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Desculpem a demora, gente. Eu atualizei a fic no NYAH! mas esqueci de atualizar aqui. Mil perdões mesmo :/**_

_**Peço desculpas também pelo tamanho. Acho que ficou pequeno, mas se eu tivesse postado junto com o capítulo 9 ia ficar grande demais e acabar muito rápido.**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem.**_

* * *

- Chegamos.

Mercedes disse triste enquanto terminava de estacionar seu carro. Eles estavam no grande e descoberto estacionamento do hotel e conseguiam enxergar o professor Schue e seus alunos. Sam os olhou e, em seguida, voltou seu olhar para Mercedes.

- Eles não parecem sentir a minha falta. – Disse abrindo um sorriso sugestivo na tentativa de convencê-la a deixá-lo ficar.

- Sam, não... – Ela o interrompeu com uma voz triste. Então ele percebeu, finalmente, que aquilo era real. Eles iriam se separar mais uma vez.

- Eu só... Não queria ficar longe de você. – Suspirou. – _De novo_. – Lamentou e a observou suspirar. – Eu não sei quando nós vamos estar juntos, ou nos falar, ou nos olhar de novo. Eu não quero _isso de novo_. – Ele pegou sua mão lamentou ao se referir às duas vezes em que tiveram de se separar e o quão complicado fora lidar com aquilo.

- Sam... – Mais uma vez ela o interrompeu. – Não torne tudo mais difícil, ok ? – O encarou, finalmente e viu lágrimas esconderem aquele par de olhos verdes. Suspirou. – Não vai ser como antes. Eu _prometo_. – Ele não pareceu acreditar. – Por favor, confia em mim – suplicou. – Eu não sei como vai ser daqui para frente, mas não estou pronta para estragar qualquer nova chance que eu tenha de estar com você. – Disse ainda com os olhos fixados nos dele. Depois encarou sua boca e o viu aproximar seu rosto. Selaram os lábios. – Vamos. – Ela pediu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de Sam. – Eles devem estar cansados de nos esperar. – Tentou sorrir.

Mercedes abriu a porta enquanto Sam destravava o cinto e saía logo em seguida. Eles entrelaçaram os braços depois que Mercedes trancou o carro e andaram, despreocupadamente, até o grupo.

- Oh, Sam... – O professor o saudou querendo transmitir um tom autoritário, mas só conseguiu mostrar o quão aliviado estava. O abraçou. – Onde você estava ? Ligamos como loucos para você... _Para vocês dois, na verdade_. – Disse, agora, olhando para Mercedes e esperando uma explicação.

- Bom dia para você também, senhor Schue. – Mercedes revirou os olhos e sorriu divertida. – Nós... hm... – Ela olhou para Sam que a encarava esperando uma resposta. Mercedes gaguejou mais um pouco e ele sorriu nervoso para o professor.

- Tudo bem, vocês precisam se explicar. – O professor lançou a mão no ar mostrando que não precisaria de detalhes. – Deixem-me terminar com isso. – Disse-lhes pegando outra mala e colocando-a no espaço apropriado. – Ah, Sam, agradeça ao Blaine. Foi ele quem arrumou todas as suas coisas e as trouxe para cá. – Alertou-o.

- Está tudo bem, senhor Schue. Ele me deve uma. – Blaine passou por trás de Sam e deixou uma de suas mãos pousarem, brutalmente, em um dos ombros do loiro. – E eu espero que ele me pague com todos os detalhes desse fim de semana. – Agora ele estava atrás de Sam, mas de Mercedes também, e sussurrou ao pé de suas respectivas orelhas.

Mercedes sentiu as bochechas queimarem e Sam sorriu sem jeito.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. De novo. – Era Tina quem aparecera ao lado de Mercedes depois de Blaine ter entrado no ônibus. Ela formava um pequeno bico enquanto inclinava seu corpo para abraçar Mercedes.

- Oh, Tina... Eu também. – A morena lamentou, mas tentou sorrir. Quando se separaram, ela pôde perceber uma Tina extremamente chorosa e emotiva. – Oh, meu Deus... – Soltou sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

- Tina, não... – Sam a parou e a abraçou. A asiática se recompôs e o encarou com raiva.

- Oh Sam, você é tão insensível. – Reclamou e entrou no ônibus. Mercedes riu junto a Sam, quem não entendera nada do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Oh, Deus, vocês dois estão cheirando a sexo. – Era Kitty que aparecera pela lateral do casal. Sua última opção era parecer indignada ou ofendida. Ela queria provocar o casal e deixá-los sem graça. Era típico de sua personalidade.

Mercedes, mais uma vez, sentiu as bochechas queimarem enquanto todos a encaravam, pela janela, com sorrisos maliciosos. Sam revirou os olhos e riu nervosamente. Kitty, então, deu de ombros e se juntou aos demais dentro do ônibus..

William soltou um suspiro de alívio enquanto fechava o porta-malas. Olhou para o longe e admirou a beleza da cidade envolta dele. Mercedes e Sam o encararam com dois sorrisos satisfeitos e enquanto os outros se distraíam dentro do ônibus.

- Sam, te espero dentro do ônibus. – Ele se dirigiu ao loiro enquanto fazia seu caminho. – E, Mercedes. – Eles se olharam e a morena sorriu timidamente. – Obrigada por ter nos dado apoio. – A abraçou.

- Vocês são a minha família, senhor Schue. – Ela o deixou entrar e, pela visão periférica, viu que seus amigos encaravam Sam e ela pela janela.

- Então... – Sam a mirou. Seus olhos transmitiam tristeza, assim como os dela. Ele estava hesitante. – Acho que chegou a hora. – Mercedes apertou os lábios e afagou um de seus braços musculosos.

- Eu prometo fazer dar certo desta vez. – Ela sussurrou enquanto aproximava seu rosto e o beijava ternamente.

Sam recebeu os lábios de Mercedes delicadamente e os tomou com os seus de uma forma singela. Depois de alguns instantes ele fez com que Mercedes desgrudasse um pouco seus lábios um do outro e adentrou-lhe boca com a ponta de sua língua. O corpo da jovem amoleceu com o toque e sua boca se tornou cada vez mais receptiva. No primeiro choque entre suas línguas ela sorriu e segurou mais o ar, até que ele lhe faltou completamente.

Mercedes e Sam cortaram o beijo e permaneceram de olhos fechados enquanto descansavam suas testas uma na outra. Ouviram os assobios e as pequenas risadas que vinham do ônibus e não puderam evitar sorrir. Mercedes sentiu, mais uma vez, a respiração do rapaz e abriu os olhos. Havia lágrimas no rosto dele.

- Por favor... – Ela suplicou em um sussurro. Sua voz estava embargada, ela odiava vê-lo chorar. – Não chore. – Secou suas lágrimas.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. – Ele disse depois de se recompor e se afastar, para, então, segurar suas duas pequenas mãos e lhe encarar os olhos.

- Eu também. – Ela tentou sorrir.

Então, dessa vez, Sam se aproximou e selou seus lábios com força. Agarrou sua cintura e distribuiu beijos pelo seu maxilar até chegar em seu pescoço. Finalmente a abraçou com força.

- Sam ? – Will apareceu na porta do ônibus. – Nós precisamos ir agora. – Disse sem jeito.

- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Mercedes para que só ela ouvisse. A morena, então, afagou seus cabelos. Separaram-se e, desta vez, quem tinha o rosto repleto de lágrimas era a própria Mercedes. Ela as secou rapidamente e sorriu para ele, quem caminhou e subiu as escadas do ônibus.

- Sam ? – Ela o fez parar. Ele olhou para trás e sorriu. – Eu também te amo. – Disse por fim. – _Muito_. – Sorriu ao ver os olhos do amado marearem e sustentou seus olhares.

Enfim ele criou forças para continuar seu caminho até a parte interior do ônibus. Sentou em algum lugar longe da janela – para evitar ver Mercedes e soltar mais lágrimas, mas ainda assim pôde vê-la acenando para seus amigos.

Em apenas um fim de semana Sam conseguiu descobrir que aquele verão tinha sido impossível de esquecer para os dois. Tinha certeza, mais do que nunca, de Mercedes sentia o mesmo por ele e de que, agora nem a distância faria com que todo esse amor desse errado.

* * *

**_É isso ! Desculpem se ficou corrido ou com pouca emoção, ou triste demais, ou sei lá hahahaha._**

**_Obrigada a todos que leram e às meninas que me deixaram alguns comentários. De verdade :)_**

**_Vou dar um pequeno tempo nas fanfics, pois acabei de começar a faculdade e já estou mega enrolada. Não fiquem tristes, já estou com outro projeto em andamento ! É mais uma fanfic Rileystreet que estou tentando fazer em forma de one-shot, mas talvez fique um pouquinho maior._**

**_É isso gente. Obrigada mais uma vez_**


End file.
